Bringing Her Back
by The Wrath of Procrastination
Summary: [Oneshot, takes place after ‘The End’ episodes] Raven decides to quit after what’s happened while a certain Boy Wonder tries to persuade her. RobRae


Summary: Oneshot, takes place after 'The End' episodes Raven decides to quit after what's happened while a certain Boy Wonder tries to persuade her. RobRae

A/N: This is a oneshot and I mostly will write about RobRae…

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

…

PROLOGUE 

It was a rainy afternoon. The sun barely came out of the darkened sky as most of the titans went out to buy pizza. Stuck in the rain with no umbrella, only two titans are left in the tower.

A quite handsome boy wearing red and green with a yellow cape on was walking towards the huge T-window. Wearing a mask to cover his eyes, a lonely yet satisfying look was upon his face.

He looked out the window and noticed a dark yet pure aura walking towards him.

A beautiful girl wearing a white cape and hood with long raven black hair walked towards the leader with sad eyes.

She took of her hood and spoke.

"Robin…"

The young leader opened his closed eyes and turned fast. His heart beat went faster as he saw the woman which he had fallen deeply in love with over the past few days.

Raven and Robin..

_One Shot To Bring Her Back…._

"Yes Raven?" Robin answered as he started to walk away from the rainy window still towards the dark sorceress.

Something was troubling her, he could tell. Anyone could. The way she looked and the way she bowed her head in shyness.

"We need to talk" she said after a deep breath. Her monotonous voice echoed throughout the living room, seeing as no one was there except them

"Sure. What's on your mind Rae?"

She took his hand which made him open his mouth slightly and she lead him to the sofa. She then gestured him to take a seat as she sighed

"Rae, what's the matter?" he asked with a tone of concern in his voice

"Robin, you remember those days, when my father went to earth, and almost destroyed us?"

"How could I?" he answered jokingly. He stopped to grin but took the thought back as he saw the melancholy feature on her face.

"Robin, those days were the most terrible days of my life…I-I almost destroyed the perfect world we live in…I-its my fault we were in that mess.."

"But you got us out Rae. What's there to worry about now?" Robin asked

Raven stood solid, tears almost running down her cheeks. She buried her face inside her hands and breathed deeply. Robin started to stand up and asked her

"Raven, what's wrong?"

With that, the dark sorceress opened her mouth and spoke the words that Robin didn't really want to hear..

"_Robin I quit!_"

His eyes widened and feelings of rage and fear went through him. Raven saw his expression immediately and covered her head with her hood. She bowed her head and said it again only in a much more gentle expression.

"Robin…I qui-"

She was interrupted by Robin

"I HEARD THE FIRST TIME!" he screamed which caused Raven to pull back a bit

"Why Rae? Why do you have to quit? Why-do you hav- no- want to quit?" he asked

Tears finally fell from her cheeks. She closed her eyes briefly and said "I need to quit Robin…For the sake of the Teen Titans, for the sake of Jump City, for the sake of the World!"

"What 'sake'? You defeated your father didn't you? You're freed from the curse! You're free Raven! Why do you have to quit?"

"Because…"

"Because of what Raven! Because of the fact that you were-scratch that-_were _evil? It's changed now Raven! You control your own life now!"

"You don't understand Robin!"

"What don't I understand Raven? I don't want..you to….leave…" he said as he lowered his head in defeat. It seemed as if anything he would say would bother her so.

"Please Rae.." he asked Raven as he took her hands and held it in his "Don't go..we need you…Beastboy needs you…heck…I need you…"

"Robin..I'm leaving because of you!" she said as she pulled away her hands from his and took a step aback.

Robin, confused, walked closer to Raven and asked "What? You're leaving, because of me?"

"Robin, since the last days of fighting, you were the shoulder to lean on… You showed my hope where there was none, you told me words I never was meant to hear… You loved me for who I was and… I'm afraid I cant love you back…" she said as tears continually flowed

"Raven…I didn't mean to.. I'm so-"

"No..I-I should be sorry…I'm leaving because of a selfish deed. I only wanted to leave because of my powers… they grew stronger ever since I fought my father…ever since…I-…I fell in love with you…" she softly said as tears still ran down

Robin's eyes widened. _She loved him? _

Robin walked towards Raven and with the most compassionate eyes and said in the gentlest voice

"Then if I'm the reason you're leaving, maybe I can help persuade you not to" and with that he took her in his arms and his lips met with hers. Raven's eyes widened as she took his kiss back and she put her arms around his neck. He in turn hugged her tighter and deepened his kiss.

After a few seconds, they released each other from that deadly liplock and each looked into each other's eyes.

"Raven, I love you too. And I wouldn't care about your powers…I cant go on anymore. Raven I love you." He whispered and Raven's tears momentarily stopped as she took this time to let go of his hug and she grinned.

"Well, I might as well think about your offer…" she playfully said as she sarcastically pretended to think and grinned once more

"Oh alright. You guys would do absolutely nothing without me anyway" she said as Robin laughed and carried her bridal-style to the sofa.

"Good choice"


End file.
